extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Alania
General Information Tengri (2-932) Orthodox (932-1236) |culture = Alan (Iranian)|tech_group = Western Nomad (2-700) Eastern (700 -1236) |government = Tribal Kingdom (2-700) Shahdom - Autocracy (700-1236) |tag = ALA|image = Alans.png|rank = Kingdom|development = 39 (2-200, 253-320) 42 (200-253) 30 (320-370) 27 (370-420) 15 (420-440) 21 (440-448) 12 448-469) 23 (469-632) 6 (632-650) 3 (650-1236) |capital = Alania (463)}} starts off as a Tengri Alan tribal kingdom located in the Pontic Steppe and Caucasia regions of Eastern Europe and Near East respectfully, Europe; being present already during the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian' era. At the starting year of 2, the country will border fellow Tengri nation in the northwest and in the west, Hellenic in the southwest, and finally Zoroastrian in the southeast. At the year 700 the tribal kingdom will become an autocratic shahdom, and in 932 it will convert to Orthodox Christianity. At the start of the year 1236, will be integrated into - Tengri-Vajrayana . See also: Mongolia, Pontus, Siraces, Sarmatians, Khazars Decisions Form Mughal Empire * Requirement(s): ** Is not: *** *** *** *** ** do not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Turkmeni *** Primary Culture Uzbek *** Primary Culture Kyrgyz ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Religious Group is Muslim ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Lahore (507) *** Own core province(s): Sirhind (510) *** Own core province(s): Central Doab (524) ** Own core province(s): Delhi (522) * Effect(s): ** Delhi (522): *** Becomes the new capital *** Add 1 Base Tax, Production and Manpower ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change Primary Culture to Hindavi ** Change government rank to Empire ** Gain permanent claim on Region(s): Hindustan ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the condition of having Early Indian Technology Group is met: *** Change Technology Group to Indian *** Change Unit Type to Indian ** Gain Indian Sultanate government reform ** If the condition of having "Dharma" DLC is met: *** Gain Mughal Government reform ** Can embrace Mughal Ideas and Traditions ** All claims in the regions of Persia, Khorasan, Caucasia and Central Asia will be lost Form Persian Nation * Requirement(s): ** does not exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Religion is not Zoroastrian ** One of the following must be true: *** Iranian Culture Group *** Primary Culture Azerbaijani *** Is ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is a free or tributary ** Is not a nomad country ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Hamadan (414), Isfahon (429), Yazd (433), Tehron (428), and Qazvin (2284) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Amol (426) *** Own core province(s): Sheroz (2289) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tabriz (416) *** Own core province(s): Kermon (432) *** Own core province(s): Meshhed (436) * Effect(s): ** Change country to ** Change country missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Change to a monarchy ** Change government rank to Empire ** Add government reform Feudal Theocracy ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Persia ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Change Primary Culture to Persian ** Can embrace Persian Ideas and Traditions Nomad Technology Reform * Requirement(s): ** One of the following must be true: *** Has Western Nomadic Technology Group *** Has Eastern Nomadic Technology Group ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 200 ** Administrative Technology at least 24 ** Military Technology at least 24 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Technology Group changed to Nomadic ** Unit Types changed to Nomadic Alani Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +20.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +1.00 Yearly Army Tradition * Ambitions: ** -10.0% Calvary Cost * Ideas: ** Alani Migrations: *** +1.00 Land Leader Maneuver ** Alliance Makers: *** +2 Diplomatic Relations ** Gate of the Alans: *** +25.0% Fort Defense ** Alani Mercenaries: *** -25.0% Mercenary Cost ** Skilled Plunderers: *** +10.0% National Tax Modifier ** Fierce Horsemen: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** Caucasus Mountains: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Iranian countries Category:Tengri countries Category:Orthodox countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Alan countries Category:Eastern (Tech) Category:Tribal Kingdoms Category:Shahdom countries Category:Autocracy countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Western Nomadic (tech)